Nunca OdieLo : Never Hate You
by Tweeked-Out-Girl
Summary: Experiment 605, aka. Kale, has been bullied all his life by the other experiments. After a violent incident, Jumba sends him and 604 away from the lab for a little while, to apparantly collect a delivery from a mysterious source...
1. An Unpleasant Incident

_First chapter of a random story I just decided to write. It's called Nunca OdieLo, which translates to Never Hate You. Title will probably change but I'll let you know about that later. Hope you all enjoy it. And just in case you're wondering, this will not be a slash, so that means no male on male, but there may be a little fluff, you know, just hugging and stuff. Oh and it will probably get extremely violent in some chapters, as it does a bit in this one, so you have been warned. Don't read if you don't like anything I just mentioned above. Also please don't send me flames going "I didn't like this it was nasty." If you do, please know that my answer is, "Get a life, I told you not to read it." Anyways...read on :D_

* * *

The lab. It was a home just like any other. And his family all lived there. His very big family. 605 had six hundred and nine cousins. It's strange to imagine, but he didn't even know some of them. His only friend in the entire family was experiment 604. They were ignored and taunted by most of the other experiments mostly because of their personalities. But it wasn't their faults they were different was it?

Experiment 605 was a quite small experiment, with long fur that flowed a coppery gold colour. His large ears would flick curiously and his bushy tail would swish from side to side, but that was just how he was. He liked to go by the name Kale, for some unknown reason because he'd heard the name on a TV show once, but only 604 called it him, and Jumba occasionally. Kale was a very timid creature, who stayed out of everyone's way, but could easily put up a good fight if the occasion called for it. His sharp retractable claws made it incredibly easy for him to spear someone when he felt in the mood.

His closest friend was experiment 604, who was also his closest cousin, apart from 606, who he never spoke to. He was a pretty pastel yellow and pink furred experiment with large bright eyes and tall sensitive ears. He also had the extra advantage of becoming invisible when he needed to and that was extremely useful, especially when you lived in the lab. 604 always wanted to be with Kale, as he became scared at anything and would use Kale as protection. They loved each other like brothers and were always there for each other.

And this is where our story begins, where the only thing you have left in the world is another's welcoming hug. Dinner was a daunting task, as can be imagined with a family so large. Jumba overcame this problem by building a giant room, with four large trough like bowls in the centre. The food could then be poured into them through shoots that came out from the ceiling, and the experiments could come and go as they pleased. Kale and 604 always attempted to get to the feeding room as early as possible, to avoid everyone, and to get out just as quickly. That way they could hope to avoid the hassle that came when the larger and more popular experiments came to feast.

As the bell rang, signalling the experiments that dinner had been served, 604 and Kale quickly dashed along to the feeding room. Luckily, it was only occupied by a few of the quiet cousins. They picked a corner of one of the bowls and greedily gobbled down the paste like substance. It was Ingle flavoured in gravy today. Kale's favourite.

Kale and 604 ate quickly in silence and had finished within five minutes. They cleaned up and started to sneak out of the room. Unfortunately, that was exactly when 499 decided that he would make an entrance. 499 was one of the more popular experiments roaming the lab. He was large with crimson red fur and a long whip-like orange tail. He was adored by the female experiments for his "courage" and "bravery." He never strayed anywhere on his own and loved to pick on the weaker creatures. Of course he never did this without the support of his friends or under Jumba's watchful eye. He had occasionally called Kale and 604 but had never actually physically attacked them. How unfortunate it was for Kale to walk straight into 499.Kale bounced to the floor and 499 look angry but more surprised.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little freak!" he grunted as he pushed Kale back down just as he had gotten up.

"Wow man, I'm sorry, don't stress" he muttered.

499 lurched forward and grabbed hold of the little gold experiments neck, squeezing tightly.

"What did you say to me?" growled 499 through gritted teeth. "You tryin' be funny or something?" Kale tried to respond, struggling for breath.

"No. I...said I'm..." He spluttered a little. "...Sorry."

"Good." Boomed the blood red bully, dropping Kale to the floor with unnecessary force. 604 dashed up to him, checking him all over and smoothing down his fur around his neck that was now stuck up all over the place.

"You alright?" he asked in a squeaky, worried voice.

Kale shakily stood up and took some deep breaths, soothing his aching throat.

"Yeh." He started angrily at 499's receding back. "God, some people need to learn to control their tempers." Apparently he commented this a little too loud, as 499 turned around with a glare that could put out fire. He began to charge.

"Great" growled Kale, spines emerging from his back, 604 leaping out of the way.

499 landed on Kale with more force than he had imagined, almost flattening the little creature, momentarily knocking the breath from him. They both flew across the floor into one of the feeding bowls, scattering the experiments who were trying to eat there. Everyone stopped and gathered around the two unevenly matched creatures struggling and attempting to hit one another.

Kale may have been smaller and weaker, but he was more agile and could easily dodge most of the opponent's painful blows. As they wrestled on the floor, 499 soon began to tire, and realised he was having little effect on the smaller experiments will or spirit. He made one final attack at showing his strength and lifted his giant paw, striking Kale across the face. He was slung across the floor, and smashed into the metal wall. He slumped onto the floor.

499 laughed triumphantly and his gang joined in the cheering. He turned away and limped over to an empty trough to begin his victory feast. Little did he suspect that the defeated gold ball of fur that was lying on the floor was actually pulling itself up and walking slowly towards him. As Kale neared 499, a low growl emanated from his throat and his eyes became dull orbs, staring, his only intention being to cause pain. He launched himself onto 499's back and decided that he'd had enough. He'd show everyone what he was capable of.

605's claws could retract in less than a second, and tipped with diamond, the strongest element anywhere in the galaxy, they were a formidable weapon. 499 found this out as they dug deep between his shoulder blades, just scraping the spine. No one could understand why he had just collapsed onto the floor, shaking and convulsing, screaming in agony. The entire room was stood, frozen to the spot, wondering what would happen next. Kale could feel the terrified stares from all around him, and every ear in the room turned at the sound of the claws, retracting from the flesh, and yet again scraping the bone. The tiny gold experiment jumped off the giant ball of withering red fur, and slowly padded towards the door, the crowd parting as he passed.

The blood started to drip, slow at first, then faster, until it was spreading from around the body, and making the drenched fur glisten, the green on the red. From among the midst of the onlookers, something had the intelligence to call out:

"Quick! Get Jumba!" It was then the experiments scattered, screaming in horror, and trying to find help. 604 stared in panic. What had Kale done?

* * *

_Hope you liked the first chapter. It was cool to write anyway. Please let me know if you think I have a good story going here, and if you have any comments on the general way it's written, like description ect. Please let me know. Don't worry, I won't bite your head off. Unless you ask me to :P_


	2. The Abandoned Lab

_Welcome to chapter two of this strange and wonderful story. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Just in case you were wondering, yes, experiment 604 is Houdini from the cartoon series, but less wimpy. And he is a boy! Contrary to what TV Tome says. Anyways, read on...  
_

* * *

604's claws clicked on the metal floor, as he paced about the lab, searching for Kale's whereabouts. In the distance, shouting was heard, and Jumba had now arrived, but the sound was distorted and eerie in the empty corridors. The rabbit-like experiment had now reached an old, unused part of the laboratory. Dust covered crates lay scattered all around, and the lights flickered on and off, casting orange glows across the ground.

As he turned a corner he was stopped as the way had been blocked. It looked as though the walls had caved in, but there were gaps. He scratched a little at one of the holes, and eventually squeezed through. He appeared to be in an old experiment containment room, where they were kept before they grew large enough to be let free. Well as free as you can get when you're a permanent prisoner. 604 shuffled around with his ears pressed firmly against his back. Something about this place gave him the creeps. The lights were completely un-operational here, and it looked as if the power supply had been savagtaged. Bright sparks fizzled from a severed wire and slightly lit the room.

Towards the back of the room, there were about fifteen to twenty large cages, most of them with the doors ripped from their hinges. Rust covered all the bars. As 604 checked in all of them, he froze in fright as he saw a still figure, curled up, almost like a statue, if it wasn't for the fact it was moving: slowly. Up and down: unsteady breaths. 604's eyes opened wide.

"Kale?" he asked, quietly, unsure. There was no response at first, and then the creature twisted around, its face hidden by the shadows.

"604?" a voice answered. It was coated in guilt, and was shaky, jumpy. The creature moved towards the front of the cage, and the light flickered across its features. It was definitely Kale. Something was different though. The fur under his eyes was stained, and damp, and around the mouth and stomach it was glistening with fresh blood, but smudged, as it was almost tried to be brushed away.

"604," cried Kale with more confidence, he leapt out of the cage and hugged 604, who hugged back, comforting the quivering experiment.

"I don't understand it. I didn't mean..." he faded away in sobs, and 604 held him closer, stroking the back of his head.

"It's ok. I know you didn't really mean to do it, but -"

"But nothing!" shouted Kale, pushing away, tears streaming. "I don't even know why I did it! Something just came over me! I should have just left it alone, walked away, but I attacked back! I'm just as bad as they are!" 604 crouched as the little gold experiment picked up an empty cage and chucked it across the room, shattering it against the wall. His fur had seemed to have lost its shine.

"It wasn't your fault Kale, you were just protecting yourself, defending yourself. He attacked first. Jumba will understand."

"I'm not bothered what Jumba thinks, it's just the fact I hurt someone! For all I know, he could have bled to death by now! I've killed someone!" Kale broke down again in a corner, hiding himself under a dirty sheet.

"But he's fine. Well he might be in the surgery for a little while, but Jumba's got him now, so everything will be ok." 604 slowly walked over to the little lump, and peeked under the blanket. "Trust me."

605 wiped his eyes, and stared up into his friends. They were full of truth and understanding. Sympathy and love. He did trust him. He stretched out his paw, his blood covered claws, hidden beneath his skin. He was met with another paw, warm and welcoming. He was pulled out of his depressive state.

"Thank you." The silence was broke with a statement that meant more to Kale than he could have ever imagined. The two experiments stood side by side for a while, thinking over past events, relaxing a little, and taking in their surroundings.

"So..." said 604. "Don't you find this place a little freaky?" They walked though the lines of cages, into another room. This was obviously used as a storage room. Boxes had been tipped over and their contents scattered across desks and shelves. Kale leapt onto a wooden worktop, long neglected and eaten away by small insects. He flicked through piles of sheets.

"Yeh it is a bit. I never knew about this place. I thought Jumba had always been in the lab he has now. I wonder if some of the older experiments remember this place." He chucked the paper aside and climbed onto one of the shelves, which started to creak as soon as he put weight on it. It was filled with files. "Hey, look at these," he said in awe. "They're all of Jumba's old records. It has information about all of the experiments, right up to number... 342. What happened to this place. Why did Jumba leave all his notes? Wouldn't you think he'd come to get them?"

604 clambered onto the shelf and flipped through the folder, stopping occasionally to read random comments. Kale walked along the edge of the shelf, leaving foot marks in the dust. This whole place was like a treasure cove of information. One particular file caught his eye. It had faded slightly thanks to age, but it could still be made out as being shiny. It almost appeared to glow and as Kale neared, writing seemed to emerge on the spine. It was written in a language that Kale could not recognise. He put one hand on top of the file and started to pull. It wouldn't budge.

"Hey 604. Can you help me get this?" He was still struggling.

"Sure," he replied, willing to help. He shut the experiment folder and chucked it to the floor. He stood up, and walked over to Kale, the shelf groaning with every step. He put his hands around the sides of the file, and pulled. Still it wouldn't shift. Kale put his feet up against the other folders, and pulled with all his strength. There was a crack, and they felt the file shift. Then the shelf collapsed, splitting apart in the centre, the supports snapping, and Kale and 604 fell. They hit the floor with a huge amount of force, just before the entire contents of the shelf landed on them.

* * *

_Hmm...hope that was descriptive enough. I was trying to get the image of the abandoned lab across to you and I hope I did it well. Might have the next chapter up later today, if I can be bothered writing it. Please review! Bye for now!_


	3. The Search

_Ok, I want to thank the Great Red Dragon for being the first to review my story. I'm so happy! You're an inspiration to me! And so this chapter is for you. It's longer and hopefully more descriptive. _

_See if you can spot the three experiments from the show in here. Don't worry, it's not that hard.  
_

* * *

Jumba stood over the injured experiment, its blood staining the padded blue bench it lay upon. He had put 499 under anaesthetic to ease his pain and was scanning the open wounds, checking the extent of the damage. He picked out a crystal shard that had been lodged in between the bones in the spine, examining it underneath a microscope.

"Pure glactican diamond," he commented, placing it carefully inside a plastic container, locking it inside a mounted cabinet. He delicately lifted 499 up and laid him in a healing capsule, closing the plastic lid and setting it for four hours. The evil scientist picked up a thin jacket and collected a small stun gun. The health capsule started to beep, signalling it had warmed up, and the computer controlled lasers went to work, slowly stitched and weaving together new skin on top of the deep cuts.

"177. Keep eye on 499. I have experiment to capture." Jumba ordered in a broad Russian accent, putting on the jacket and leaving the infirmary slamming the door behind him.

Jumba stormed down the corridor, experiments scattering from his heavy feet. They could tell he was definitely not in a mood to mess him about. When he came to a t-junction he leaned against the wall trying to decide which way to go. The lab was gigantic. He would never be able to find Kale by himself.

"458!" he bellowed. Shortly after, a small red experiment came scampering up to Jumba. It closely resembled an ant eater, with a long, thin snout and a shiny black round nose stuck out on the end. It acknowledged its master with a honk sound.

"458, I need your help with something," Jumba knelt down to the creatures level, placing a hand on his tiny head. 458 quivered at the touch.

"I need you to help locate 605. Can you do that for me?" The experiment nodded his head eagerly. He stood up on his hind legs and began sniffing the air with his large nose. He trotted up to the left turn and checked back to Jumba, beckoning him to follow. They set off through the maze of the lab.

* * *

Kale blinked. Everything was blurry in front of him, and the last thing he could remember was going to eat lunch. As he tried to stand up, he realised that his legs were trapped, and pain ripped through his right leg when he tensed the muscles in it. Turning round he saw that 604 was also with him, and that they were caved in by a large amount of folders. Scrabbling at the floor, trying to free himself from their grasp, he noticed the faded blood on the edges of his claws, and everything returned to him.

"Oh god, I gotta get out," he gasped, finally pushing enough of the folders off of him to escape, sliding forward and biting his tongue to keep himself from screaming from the pain of his leg. Kale limped forward and lightly batted 604 on the head. He groggily lifted his eyelids and shook his head from side to side, as if shaking himself dry.

"604, come on you have to get free. We don't even know how long we've been here for." 604 easily shifted the rubble away and rolled over, lying flat on his stomach. He breathed in deeply as if thinking of what was to happen next.

"I don't think it really matters how long it's been." He replied flatly. "I thought you didn't want to go back anyway." He tilted his head back so he could look straight at Kale. He shifted back around to upright position.

"What's wrong with your leg? You've not broken it have you?" Kale glanced down at it. There appeared to be nothing strange about t from the outside, but he was holding it up, keeping his weight of it. He felt rotten. Nothing seemed to be going right today.

"I think it's broke," he sniffled. "I can't put it down, feels like someone's shoved a metal spear through it. No matter." He attempted a fake smile.

"Well you can't get back out in the state you're in now can you? I'm going to have to get Jumba soon you know." Kale stood, thinking through what was going to happen now. Jumba was bound to shout, and Kale would probably be dehydrated. Tears started to fall but he quickly wiped them away. 604 weakly lifted himself up from the cracked shelf and started searching through the pile of fallen folders. Kale tilted his head in curiosity.

"What are you searching for?" he questioned, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his leg and now in his head. 604 chucked a few of the folders over his head, and was scratching at the bits of concrete that had come loose with the shelf's supports. He dived into the pile, and came up a little later, bottom first, dragging a shiny folder in his mouth.

"We didn't just go through all that for nothing. I wanna know what's so special about this folder." He sat down and placed it in front of him. Kale hobbled over and sat beside him. The folder gleamed a bright gold and was covered with holographs of an unknown language. As 604 picked it up, a jingle noise came from inside. The two experiments pricked their ears and turned to look at one another.

"What was that?" wondered 604, automatically intrigued. He shook it about a bit more but the file stayed silent.

"You heard it too didn't you?" asked the pastel coloured experiment, who was looking confused. Kale confirmed the noise with a nod of his head, but even doing some like that made him dizzy, lights flying around in his sight. "Maybe that bump on the head did more than we thought," suggested 604. He turned the folder to open it, ut it appeared to be locked. The lock was only small, and silver in colour. Amazingly it hadn't rusted one bit. The keyhole was so miniature it looked impossible for a key to be able to fit it. The file was bound tight, so they couldn't even peek at its contents.

"God dammit." He cursed, chucking the folder away and crossing his arms in annoyance. "Stupid thing." He was just about to face Kale to complain a little more when he noticed that he was sat with his hands clutching his head. 604 supported him as he cried.

"Kale? Can you tell me what's wrong? What do you feel?" 604 licked him in concern.

"I'm not...sure." Kale replied through gritted teeth. "It just hurts...really bad." He whimpered in agony. 604 offered his arms in comfort, and Kale gladly took them.

* * *

458 cautiously moved through the lab, Jumba following close behind. The lights flicked on and off and the clamour of the other experiments had long faded, leaving only the sound of 458s claws against the floor and Jumba's stun gun in his pocket, hitting against his side. The scientist became more and more worried the farther they went. As they turned a corner, they were met with a dead end. Finder lowered himself to the ground and shuffled forward, sniffing at gaps in the wall. He recognised the scent, honked happily at Jumba and jumped back to him.

Jumba slowly lifted the stun gun and pointed it towards the wall. He turned to 458. "Are you sure that trail leads in there?" He motioned to the wall with the gun. 458 nodded his head and honked again, as if angry that Jumba would doubt him. "Ok, ok." He studied the wall for a moment and examined the biggest hole. He pulled from it a fibre of gold fur that had been snagged on the concrete. He patted 458 on the head.

"Well done. Now go back to main section of lab. Find 513, and bring him here. Hurry now." 458 saluted and dashed off. Jumba knelt down next to the wall and listened...

* * *

Kale opened his eyes, though they stung from so much crying. He couldn't see 604s face because he had curled up next to him, his back to Kales back, but from his steady breathing he appeared to be sound asleep. He noticed that his head ache had mostly subsided for now, apart from a few pangs now and then. He hoisted himself up, using the strength in his front legs and wandered back into the main room of the abandoned lab. He hadn't noticed much of it when he had accidentally found it before, as he was in such a state he had just wanted somewhere to hide.

It was a large dull room, with the metal walls rusting away, and the roof had collapsed in some places, revealing the pipes that pumped gas around the complex and carried the hot water to heat the various rooms. There was a single table, tall and strongly built, still covered in equipment, most outdated now. For whatever reason Jumba had had to leave this lab, it had been in a hurry.

Kale looked towards the entrance in which he had squeezed into this unknown location, his hole was still there but...Kale squinted harder...something appeared to be blocking it. He slunk closer.

* * *

Jumba attempted to peer through into the hidden room, but the lack of light and the small amount of room made it impossible to see past he end of the concrete. Not like he needed to. He knew what he would uncover.

458 skidded around the corner, 513 staying closely by him. Everyone seemed to be unnerved by this section which was out-of-bounds to most. Jumba motioned for him to come closer with a wave of his hand.

"513. I need you to knock down this wall, but just this wall. I don't want whole lab caving in." 518 nodded and waited for Jumba and 458 to move well out of the way. He raised his giant tail...

* * *

Kale was now stood right by the gap, breathing deeply, trying to stay calm. 604 crept in and spotted 605, running over to him.

"What are you -" The little experiment held his paw up to his friend's mouth.

"Ssshhh...Listen" he pointed to the wall. "I hear voices." They both pressed their ears against the wall.

* * *

The wall came tumbling down. The room shook with the force. Experiments at the other side of the lab cocked their heads in worry, confused as to what had just happened. Earthquakes never occurred in space.

Kale and 604 were lucky enough to be able to escape the falling boulders, running for cover in one of the open cages. Their hearts fluttered as the dust began to settle.

Jumba leapt through, stun gun at the ready, looking left and right, searching for the missing experiment.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are..."

* * *

_Well there you go. I know Jumba may be a bit OOC here, but he is an evil scientist after all. Besides one of his experiments has just suddenly attacked another, he doesn't know what it will do next. So he's not being that drastic really. _

_Anyways the three "mystery" experiments were: 177 – Clip, 458 – Finder and 513 – Richter. See. They definitely weren't hard now were they?_

_Please R and R :D_


	4. What Am I Going To Do With You?

**Hehe, chapter 4 up and ready for all you people out there. Once again I thank the Great Red Dragon, for staying with this story and supporting it. Ok, I'm thinking at the speed this is going, it'll probably end up being about 20 chapters long! :o But I don't mind! :D On with the story...  
**

* * *

Jumba carefully stepped over upturned desks and dodged under parts of ceiling that had collapsed, scanning the room and keeping his finger pressed to the trigger of his stun gun. He noisily opened a cabinet, bending the handle and causing 604 to jump in terror. Kale glanced around the area, looking for an escape route; he spotted the door to the storage room. If they could just reach it, across the room, then there were plenty of opportunities to hide. Cautiously, with great care, 605 peeked around from inside the cage. Jumba was still busy searching around the battered cabinet. There was just enough time. Turning to the storage room, Kale realised that they could get in between the cages, and sneak behind them out of sight from any unwanted attention.

As soon as Jumba turned away from the stack of cages, Kale pushed 604 out, into the open and leaped after him. Directing him away from danger, Kale shifted him towards the gap which would lead them to their hideaway. As he squeezed through he caught himself on a piece of metal that had broken away, cutting his fur and grazing his skin, blood seeping through. He stifled a cry, making barely a whimper, but enough for Jumba to turn in his direction. Kale shoved 604 behind the cages, covering him and placing his paw over his mouth. Their breathing was so deep they almost thought Jumba would hear it. Fortunately he moved past, kicking the cage in front of them and pressing them closer to the wall. The two experiments breathed a sigh of relief.

When they were positive that the evil genius had passed, they slowly shifted themselves into a movable position, without disturbing anything and began to make their way towards the open door to safety. Upon reaching the edge of the cages, Kale realised he had misjudged the distance to their intended destination; they would have to make a run.

"On my word, run," Kale whispered into 604 ears. He slightly nodded in confirmation. The little gold furred creature stepped out, scanning the space. Jumba had moved on, out of view. _Where has he gone? _Thought Kale with anger. They were just going to have to take the chance.

"Now, go!" They set off towards the door, jumping and avoiding objects that were scatted across their path. In a couple of seconds they had reached the small room, even though it felt like a full minute to them. Kale was spread out on the floor, prepared to defend himself if the occasion called, but he was unchallenged. He spotted the perfect place to hide; the highest shelf, which carried boxes of old, out-of-date CDs. Springing from shelf to shelf, with 604 right beside him, Kale soon reached the highest point in the room. 604 reached out to grab the top shelf, but instead of wood, he grasped onto a piece of paper. His paw slipped, pulling the paper and the box of CDs that was on top of it to the floor. It crashed down upon the remains of the other shelf and folders, creating a sound which echoed through the old lab, shaking the fragile walls.

Kale grabbed 604 and pulled him up, both of them cowering in the corner.

"We're going to have to run for it in a minute," Kale gasped, trying to steady his breath and calm his speeding heart, which was pumping faster and faster by the minute.

"Jumba was bound to have heard that, so he'll be here in a minute." Right on cue Jumba entered the room, first directing his attention to the mess on the floor, pushing bits aside with his foot. This was the best chance they were going to get. They both leapt from the shelf, landing behind the door. Pain ripped through Kale's leg, blinding him for a moment, blocking out all his other senses. It was definitely broken now if it hadn't been before. He attempted to move, stepping forward, but it was too much. His body convulsed and he collapsed to the floor, whining. 604 turned back, and grabbed hold of 605's ruff, trying to pull him away.

"Kale..." he cried through a mouth full of fur. Jumba looked round and noticed the two missing experiments. 604 growled at him, hackles raised.

"This is too easy," laughed Jumba, shooting both of them, shocking them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kale lifted his eye lids sleepily. He felt warm and happy. He was lying on something soft, and could feel 604 next to him. Everything was perfect. His leg seemed to have lost it's pain for now, and he was no longer exhausted or felt any guilt for anything that he had done. Bright colours moved across his eyes, filling him with more happy feelings, as he was used to dull greys and cold silvers. Suddenly a large hand pushed him, pulling him away from his happy fantasy world and back into real life. Back to troubles. Back to pain.

"Glad to be seeing you are awake 605." Jumba's voice boomed, ringing through Kales head. He folded his sensitive ears. Jumba chuckled merrily.

"Sorry to be using the shock gun on you. Might give you headaches for short while but I had to be safe. From what I hear you have been causing trouble with other experiments." Kale lifted his head, looking towards his master. _He thinks I've been causing trouble? 499 started it. The others always start it. They all deserve it. It wasn't my fault. _Kale shifted and looked at his new surroundings. He had been moved from the old lab, but this was unlike anywhere he'd ever been before. This was obviously Jumba's room.

Kale felt 604 shift beside him. He groaned in agony.

"Aww man, my head. Wow. Where are we?"

This was Jumba's private room, where he performed his studies and where he went when life became to hard to bear. The room was elegant, the furniture elaborate. The walls were covered in deep red and gold swirls, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. A large brass desk stood at one side, its legs dotted with jewels. Lying on the desk was a gold, shiny folder. Rather like the one back in the lab... A red leather sofa sat facing a large open fire, which when turned on played holograms of flickering fire. The sofa was accompanied by a small chair, which was next to the desk. Covering the entire west wall was a magnificent bookcase, filled to burst with books stuffed with information and stories from distant lands. Kale stared in amazement. The warmth of the cherry red carpet was soft and alien compared to the coldness of the metal floors he was used to. A small mahogany door was placed in one corner of the room, probably leading to Jumba's bedroom or something like that.

Jumba moved to behind his desk, picking up loose papers, scanning them and then shuffling them before filing them. He sat on a large, black and gold leather chair, sighing as he fell, the chair groaning as he swung around on it. He glanced at the two shaking experiments, cuddled together in the centre of the room, not wanting to touch its contents, as if they might contaminate them.

"604, please could you be leaving now?" Jumba swivelled around on his chair, staring first at the little rabbit-like experiment, then at the open door. 604 looked up sadly at Kale, who nodded slowly and then he turned round, making his way carefully out on all fours. As he reached the door, he looked back; Kale and Jumba were now talking quietly. 604 thought for a moment, before fading away into transparency. Using his back foot, he slammed the door as if he had gone out and made his way to under Jumba's desk, settling down to listen.

"Now 605, or would you prefer Kale?" There was no reply. Kale glared angrily at Jumba and lowered his head, eyes focused on where 604 was lay, as if he knew he was there. 604 was about to move, when he realised that he was invisible. It was impossible for Kale to be able to see him.

"Fine. 605. Now can you be telling me what happened?" Kale stayed silent for a minute. Thinking through what he might say, and what would happen after.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kale questioned, trying to sound strong, but his voice quavered a little.

"Going on what information I have received, you will be dehydrated. You violently attacked another experiment, without reason."

Kale bared his teeth defensively. "Without reason?" he growled. "Oh I had good reason, trust me. 499 attacked _me!_ I was just defending myself."

"Well this changes things. If what you say is true..." Jumba stated, innocently, as if toying with 605, trying to break him. "...Then there is no need for you to be dehydrated then. Hmm..." Jumba scratched his chin. "I could always send you away from the lab for a little while for you to calm down-"

"Yes!" shouted Kale, ears held high, tail swishing and large bright eyes. He gazed up at Jumba, pleading, being as cute as possible.

"You like that idea, no?" Jumba said, trying to resist a smile, kneeling down beside Kale and scratching his head, who purred happily.

"But...your little friend, 604, wouldn't be able to come with you."

Kale whimpered, moving away from Jumba's hand. "What?" he questioned, sadness layering his voice.

"No!" shouted a voice, from somewhere behind them. Jumba turned round to see two large eyes materialising, followed by two equally large ears, then a body, legs and a drooping tail. 604 ran over to Kale, hugging him strongly, tears in his eyes.

"You can't separate us. I don't know what I'd do without him," he cried, face buried deep in the little gold experiments fur.

"604?" Kale asked, rather confused. "But I thought you had gone out?" He pointed to the door.

Jumba smiled happily at his two experiments. He could see how much the two needed one another. He didn't have the heart to spilt them apart.

"Well then, it looks like someone's been listening to everything doesn't it?" He stroked 604's back, who cowered against Kale. "I guess that you two will just have to go together after all then."

604 squeaked with joy and leapt onto 605 playfully knocking him to the ground. The pain in Kale's leg seemed to have disappeared after being stunned. They rolled around, batting each other and laughing.

"You hear that 604? We're getting out of here!" Kale giggled with anticipation. Jumba coughed loudly. The two experiments looked up, with Kale's ear in 604's mouth. The evil genius had his arms crossed.

"You think I'll just let you go, just like that?" He laughed loudly. "Here are the agreements..."

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! God I'm evil. Mwhaha! Next chapter may be up tomorrow or Monday, one or he other. Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
